Thanks For Listening
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: Why am I telling you all this? Luke shrugged. Maybe it's because you know you'll never see me again. A little early New Year's present for all you Java Junkies. AU oneshot.


Thanks For Listening

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I hate stupid people. Which is obviously what you are if you think I own Gilmore Girls.

I'm back! With a little AU Java Junkie goodness! Yes, it's a little early for a New Year's fic, but this is the only thing my writer's block is allowing me to write. Oh, and I know Sookie is OOC, but keep in mind that she's a teenager.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"A New Year's Eve party? Seriously?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her best friend, Sookie St. James, skeptically.

"Yeah! Lorelai, it'll be so fun! And you need to get out. You've been in such a funk since... you know." Lorelai sighed. She did know. Her boyfriend, Christopher Hayden, had broken up with her just before Christmas, and Lorelai wasn't taking it very well.

"Sook, come on. It's a Star's Hollow party! I won't know anyone there."

"You'll know me," Sookie pointed out.

"But you'll be too busy drooling over what's-his-face all night."

"Jackson," Sookie corrected. "Jackson Belleville."

"Yeah, him. You'll leave poor me bored and all alone," Lorelai even gave a fake pout to add to the effect. But Sookie persisted, and within a few minutes, Lorelai finally gave in.

"Yay!" Sookie exclaimed. "You'll have a great time, I promise."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the night of the party, Lorelai went to Sookie's house. They walked over to where the party would be taking place, and Sookie practically pushed Lorelai through the door.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so glad you decided to come! This is going to be so... oh my God! Lorelai, that's him! That's Jackson!" Lorelai followed Sookie's gaze, and when she looked back to her friend, Sookie was practically drooling. Lorelai shook her head and patted Sookie on the arm.

"Have fun, Sook." Lorelai wandered in the direction of the keg, and poured herself a cup of beer. Letting out a sigh, she took a sip and and headed out to the back porch, taking a seat on the top step. A few minutes later, a boy a little older than herself came out of the house. He noticed her, and shook his head in disapproval when he noticed the beer in her hand.

"You know," he started. She looked up, startled. "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be drinking. It's really unhealthy." Lorelai rolled her eyes, and then she noticed that he too was holding a beer.

"If it's so unhealthy, why are you doing it?" He looked at his beer, and then grinned at her.

"Because I am not a pretty girl." Lorelai smiled. "Oh, and if I don't drink, I won't be able to go back in there," he gestured inside, "without shooting myself in the head." She laughed.

"Got a name?" she asked.

"Luke. Luke Danes."

"Well, Luke Luke Danes, you're welcome to stay out here for the official meeting of the 'please, please, _please_ don't make me go back in there!' club. I happen to be the president." He sat down, and then directed his attention back to her.

"So, what brings you to Star's Hollow..." he trailed off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Lorelai," she supplied.

"Lorelai," he echoed.

"My friend dragged me here. Apparently, I needed to 'get out' because I've been in a 'funk'."

"Have you been?" he asked.

"No! Well, maybe. Kind of." She thought about it. "Yeah."

"Why?" Luke asked. Lorelai stared at him. Here was this complete stranger, but for some reason, she felt compelled to tell him everything about herself.

"Well," she began, "I was dating this guy, Christopher Hayden. I was sure he was perfect. I mean, he was cute, he was kinda sweet, and my parents even semi-approved of him! Not that that last one was really a factor in why I liked him, but still." Luke smiled, which caused Lorelai to grin. "So, we had been dating for about six months, and things were going really well. Mom and Dad were already practically planning the wedding."

"That's crazy!" Luke said.

"That's high-society Hartford," Lorelai replied. Luke's jaw dropped.

"You're a Hartford brat?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, when you put it like that..." she joked. Luke turned red.

"I mean... you don't seem the type..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. And you're right, I'm not your typical debutantte. Thank God for that." She smiled at him, and Luke relaxed. "Anyway, back to the reason for my funk. Just before Christmas, Chris started trying to get me to have sex with him. I kept telling him I wasn't ready, he kept persisting, and finally, at this party his parents threw on Christmas Eve, he ended it."

"Well," Luke said, "it's probably for the best. The guy is obviously an ass." Lorelai smiled. "I mean, you don't break up with a girl before major holidays. _Especially_Christmas. It's practically a rule." Lorelai giggled, and Luke stared at her for a moment. He decided that this Christopher guy was not only an ass, but a huge idiot. The girl was gorgeous. Determined to keep her outside with him, he asked her about Hartford, causing her to chuckle.

"Hell describes it pretty accurately," she said. She went on to talk about her less than perfect relationship with her parents, how everyone was a snob, and the constant formal events, which she hated. Luke watched her, completely enthralled. Midway through, she paused. "Why am I telling you all this?" Luke shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you know you'll never see me again." They shared a look, and then she continued.

"Oh God, and the gossip! It's ridiculous! If you miss a party, no matter what the reason is, it's gets around that you've shunned the host. Ugh." Luke snorted.

"Please, you have not seen gossip until you've lived in Star's Hollow."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You can't go to the damn bathroom without the entire town hearing about it! The entire population belongs in a mental institution." Lorelai laughed, encouraging him to go on. "Like Kirk. Kirk is _fifteen _and he's had more than jobs than everyone else put together."

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I've heard about him! That's the kid they found naked on top of the gazebo, right?" Luke nodded, but then looked at her quizically.

"How'd you know that?" he asked. "I thought you were from Hartford."

"I am, but I have a friend from Star's Hollow, remember? She dragged me here."

"Oh, yeah." Luke had just now remembered that he was at a party. He had been too involved in his conversation with Lorelai for him to even care about it.

"So," she said, bringing him out of his train of thought. "What about you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Enough about the town, I know about that. Tell me, who exactly is Luke Danes?"

"Well," he said, "I'm eighteen, and I go to Star's Hollow High. And I'm on the track team." Lorelai nearly choked on the sip of beer she had been taking. "What?" Luke asked. Lorelai giggled.

"The _track team_? Oh my God, do you wear those ridiculous short shorts?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes." She laughed even harder. "They're the _uniform_!" he defended. When Lorelai finally calmed down, she asked,

"What about your parents?" Luke looked at his hands sadly.

"Um, my mom died when I was thirteen."

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry!" Lorelai said. He shook his head.

"It's okay. It's been five years. I just miss her, you know?" She nodded sympathetically. "My dad owns a hardware store in the middle of town."

"William's Hardware?" Lorelai asked, remembering seeing the store when she was visiting Sookie.

"Yeah. He's great. I mean, he would do anything for me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, Liz. She's..." he made a face, causing Lorelai to laugh. The two continued talking for a little longer, sharing anecdotes about their lives, and subconsciously moving closer as they talked. Suddenly, from inside, they heard the countdown begin.

"10..."

"Oh my God, it's almost midnight!" Lorelai said.

"9..."

"Oh... yeah," Luke replied awkwardly.

"8..."

"What? No one to kiss, Luke?"

"7... 6..."

"Lorelai, I've been out here with you for nearly three hours. Even if there was a girl, do you honestly think she'd let me kiss her after ignoring her all night?" Lorelai laughed.

"Probably not."

"5... 4..."

"Besides, it's a dumb tradition anyway. Kissing someone at midnight?"

"Oh. Yeah, totally."

"3... 2..."

"Yeah..."

"1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Luke and Lorelai leaned forward simultaneously, and their lips met. After a moment, Lorelai pulled back.

"Happy New Year, Luke. Thanks for listening." She was gone before Luke could even say 'You're welcome'.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Every time you review, Luke punches Chris. Happy early New Year!


End file.
